crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Egg Hunt 2019 Scrambled In Time
Egg Hunt 2019 Scrambled In Time is a Event on Roblox The Main Game Was Made By A Group Called Eggtually Why it sucks: * 1. The Neighborhood of Robloxia has been criticized because the crystal/pillar takes too long to spawn, making some players server-hop to find a server that has the crystal. It has also been pointed out how the crystal is about the same color as the pine trees and how it doesn't have an exact spawn time and exact spawn location. * 2. Hackr has also been criticized, being labeled as a Mountaineers 2.0 due to its extreme lag, low optimization, and lengthy objective, resulting in very frequent crashes if the player’s device is not a high-performance PC and overheating for mobile devices. This, however, has been slightly relieved after the developers saved your egg progress if you left the game/crashed. * 3. Roblox Point Theme Park has been criticized for taking too long and the fact that resetting also resets your progress in the quest. The game is extremely laggy on basic computers and most likely mobile devices as well, even if you lower your graphics all the way down. People have said they have crashed many times when attempting to get the egg (Even in the most high-end computers). Those who have bought passes for the game are even worse off, as you permanently lose the passes if you reset/leave/crash. Without passes, this egg takes 40 minutes to get assuming you know how to do it and do not leave/die. However, the crashing can extend the time to get this egg to at least 2 hours or more. * 4. Dance Your Blox Off has been criticized due to the fact only people in 1st place can win the egg per round and that rounds are tedious due to the number of times a player would have to wait until it ends; each round usually lasts approximately 10-15 minutes. People extremely desperate to get the egg typically tend to rate 1’s for everyone, ensuring that they will get the egg while the others lose. It usually takes 10 minutes if you win the first time, but with 9 players in the server, this is heavily unlikely, knowing that at least one player is going to rate 1’s for everyone. This increases the time to get the egg to around 2-5 hours. This has required players to waste Robux on VIP servers, beg for server contributions, and get friends and alternate accounts on to vote 5’s. This egg is also the 2nd hardest egg to get (excluding the ones in the main game), and it deserves that title. * 5. Epic Minigames has been criticized because before the update where there were 3 winners, only one person could win the egg per round. Due to Epic Minigames’ huge arsenal of games, the Easter Ice Thaw round shows up very rarely. * 6. The Labyrinth has been deemed as the most time-consuming game in the event, due to the fact that the Yellow (Angelic) shard is gotten by finding a forest in a giant maze full of traps, then shooting the bird. This forest is extremely hard to find, and the maze only opens during the daytime. However, an icon for the forest has been added, relieving the difficulty of finding it by pointing out its general direction. The bird also flies lower now, making it easier to shoot. The Black shard is obtained in the Darkzone, where you just kill a player. However, not many people are in the Darkzone, meaning that there would be nobody to kill. There are also jerks who camp the Darkzone just to kill players who are desperate for the shard, and as a result, players are encouraged to kill an alt for the shard. To top it all off, the maze is different in every server, so following a YouTube tutorial is useless in this case. You also have to go back to the forest after collecting every shard. You also can’t minimize the game for 20-30 seconds because you will either crash or get kicked for Exploiting due to a Script that prevents players from cheating. These difficulties have made the Daedelegg the least-obtained egg in the game (. * 7. Backpacking has been criticized because players who do not bear a compass will need to obtain the four fuses blindly across the map. The game was nerfed, and now there is a static noise whenever a player is close to a fuse. You don't need any fuses to jump into the Eggnado to get egg, if someone else spawns the Eggnado. Just look for the pink tornado with bunny ears and jump into it. You can drive towards it or use the glider, if you are far from it. * 8. Escape Room has been criticized due to its intense lag in the new map Enchanted Forest. * 9. Roblox Battle (2018 Edition) has been criticized because there are many exploiters and they can not get the fuel in the Concave Calamity map while players are killing other players. * 10. SharkBite has been criticized because a player needs to destroy his/her boat (Bunny Boat) by the shark, but the shark can kill the player in such close range. * 11. Deathrun has been criticized because players need to rely on other players for completing the event's map, which is problematic because it requires trusting that the other players are skilled enough and know what to do. * 12. Project: Lazer was criticized because of teleportation pads not teleporting the players - however, this has been fixed. * 13. Mobile users have criticized Roblox for including the games Counter Blox, Fantastic Frontier, Grudge, Tales of the Valley, and Backpacking in this hunt, due to the fact that these games aren’t mobile-supported. This means that their respective eggs are not obtainable by mobile users. * 14. The hub has received the most complaints, as many players have raised issues that joining the games from it was confusing due to the portals on each ‘floor’, with many instead opting to join games directly from the Games page. * 15. This Egg Hunt is compared to Egg Hunt 2015 due to the Egg Hunt being hosted in developer made games and not a singular place. Many are saying this is worse than Egg Hunt 2015 due to the high amount of games, seeing it as a 'chore' to go through all the games too. Certain games have been criticized for the method required to obtain their egg, while others have been praised for making their quests easier/more fun. Redeeming Qualities 1. The Mc Egger Was the easiest egg of the Egg Hunt 2019 event. 2. The Avengers Eggs And Items Are Awesome Because Of Avengers Endgame Being A Good Film 3. The Infinity Gauntlet And The Thanos Egg Is Better Than The Other Stuff In The Event Category:Bad Roblox Events